God of Destruction
by MadaraZero
Summary: Azrael is an OC that is taken in by Pain and Konon when he is a baby after a tragic ending to his beloved clan. The Elemental Nations as they knew it begins to flip upside down. How will one character lead rain into becoming the 6th Great Shinobi Nation? How will he change the fate of other shinobi?
1. Chapter 1

Amegakure no Sato. A place where it never stops pouring. Where the eyes of God watch over his village as if daring anyone to step out of line. In the middle of Amegakure stands a tower of great magnitude. If you look closely you can make out the shape of a man standing on one of the highest ledges. There stands the God himself with his watchful eyes gazing over his village. A fluttering of wings makes itself known behind the all-powerful God.

"Konan...tell me, what was left of that village outside of Amegakure no Sato?" Asked the God

"All that was left was a young child," answered Konan.

"...bring the child to me," commanded the God.

"As you wish Pain-Sama" bowed Konan before leaving to retrieve the child. With a tired sigh, the God walked back into the tower and sat on his throne. Sensing all the chakra signatures throughout the village, the God tracking the chakra of his angel. Sensing her chakra getting closer and closer to the tower. Sensing another chakra with her, the God waited for his angel to make her presence known. The door to his throne room cracked open and Konami slipped in holding a bundle in her arms. Placing the child in the arms of the God of Rain, Konan waits observing the interaction between the two. The God's eyes gazing over the bundle in his arms. Moves the blanket away from the child's face.

The child had brown skin with onyx eyes that danced with mischief. Black hair with strands of red running through it. Onyx eyes staring at purple ringed ones with wonder. The God's gaze lingered on the boy sensing the vast hidden potential that the child held within himself. The child started to cry out to the heavens, as black energy started to build it shot through the top of the tower piercing the black sky. Filling it up with an obsidian black color. This power strong enough to light up the sky brought Konan to her knees. Pain released some of his chakra soothing the child to sleep. A small smile made its way onto his face, before putting two fingers on the child's head. Muttering some words and his fingertips glowed before forcing the child to sleep. Konan wiped the sweat off her brow as she gazed at the sleeping form in her lord's hands. Seeing the child's sleeping face caused her to have a warm feeling in her chest. As she looked into Pain's eyes she saw something that shocked her to her core. The usual stone cold eyes of the god were replaced with a tint of warmness. This being something she hasn't seen since before Yahiko had died. Maybe this baby will hopefully change things around here. This little human had pierced the God's black heart, making him have a small amount of happiness. Pain just knew that this child will become his heir and make Ame prosper. Still holding the baby, he made his way across the room with Konan following close behind.

"I will name this boy Azrael, a name that correlates to the show of destructive power he possesses."

~X~

The last 7 seven years has been good for Amegakure no sato. A prodigal son was going to graduate from the academy 3 years early today. At the academy a classroom full of students were talking to each other while waiting for their turn to take the test to graduate. As time went on most of the students walked out of the testing room with their headband tied around their heads.

"Azrael" called the teacher.

A figure in the back of the class stood up and made their way towards the room. This figure stood at a height of four feet and 4 inches. Black hair that fell a little bit longer than shoulder length with red strands throughout it. Chiseled jawline, and onyx eyes that held a coldness in them. Brown skin that made it seem as if he could be from Kumo. Had piercings that resemble Pain himself except he doesn't have the nose and lip ones. Black skin-tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his athletic form. Black anbu pants, with a weapons pouch wrapped around his thigh. Instead of sandals like most shinobi wore he wore black boots. This person here is the one and the only prodigal son. Walking through the door he saw two teachers for the exam.

"Azrael-sama are you ready for your three-part exam?" One of the teachers asked. He nods in response waiting to begin. "You have flawlessly got 10/10 for both kunai and shuriken. You got a perfect score on the written exam and bested a chunin in a taijutsu match. Now, all that's left is three Jutsu. First Jutsu is the substitution Jutsu." In a flash, the spot where Azrael once stood lays a textbook, before he switches back. "Okay, well next up is the transformation jutsu". A puff of smoke covered Azrael from head to toe before revealing Kami with his powerful judging eyes.

"Lord Pain"! The teachers scream before dropping to their knees and bowing.

"This world shall know pain," Pain said in a commanding voice causing the two teachers in front of him to quiver in fear. A smirk made its way on Pain's face before a small cloud of smoke covered him revealing Azrael with a grin on his face. A look of shock made its way on their face before trying to cover it up.

"What just happened doesn't leave this room are we clear?" Azrael's grin turned into a smirk before nodding his head. "And last but not least you have to perform a C rank Jutsu or higher". Azrael flew through hand signs before calling out the Jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Water from the rain outside started to form a dragon before splashing back into the earth. The teachers were stricken with shock at the display of power by a 7-year-old. In their heads, they both were thinking about how strong he will be when he's older. The thoughts themselves shook them with fear. "Here's your headband, make sure to come back in a weeks time for team placement. Azrael nodded his head before raising his hand towards the sky before lightning came crashing down leaving nothing but scorched marks on the ground, leaving the teachers standing there in awe.

~X~

Lightning struck down in the center of the throne room. Azrael stood up meeting the eyes of Pain.

"How did your exam go," asked Pain.

"I passed easily, you need to make the exam harder than that," Azrael stated nonchalantly.

"Well not everyone in the village is as powerful as you Sochi."

"Well if I'm going to turn Ame into one of the major shinobi villages then we are going to have to make the academy a lot harder than what it is now."

"Yes we will see about that but right now we are trying to get enough ninja active before the upcoming war."

"Hai Tou-san… do you remember our deal?"

A sigh escaped Pain's lips before mentally getting ready to have this conversation he has been putting off for years. "Yes a deal is a deal, so I will tell you history." about your origins." Azrael sat cross-legged waiting for Pain to start. "On the night Konan brought you to me your village was burned down and destroyed by Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and someone by the name of Danzo and his forces. The whole village went up in flames. Every man, woman, and child was brutally slaughtered. The leaders of the village were hung around the outside of the walls. All of their history and scrolls were burned in the center of the village. When they arrived at the house of the village leader, stormed the house to find the wife and the children of the leader. The wife stood in front of her children and fought the best she could before getting her neck snapped. Her children stood in front of their newborn baby brother before getting butchered. Before they could touch the baby boy an angel came out the sky eradicated them by orders of God. Picking the boy up the angel put him in the hands of God. That boy is you…"

Azrael sat there in shock before rage overtook him clenching his hands hard till he started to draw blood. "...why…why did they do it?"

"Your village was special they had two bloodlines that forced them to kill them off. One of them was the ability to use water, lightning, and wind as well as Konoha's Nidaime Hokage's level with water style Jutsu. To the point, they had access to the storm release and swift release. The other bloodline was one that isn't used for fighting." Pain started with an embarrassing body language.

"So what is the use of it then."

"Your people were born to breed. Your bodies produce pheromones that make any female submit to your will. When you start puberty that will unlock and your body will change to make it easier to breed."

"What changes," Azrael asked in shock.

"You are making this more awkward than it already is. I'm not saying it."

"A promise is a promise," Azrael shouts standing to his feet. A minute passes as both stare at each other before Pain sighs.

"Fine… your body shapes into an impressive build and you will become a breeding machine, making your private area grow vastly bigger than everyone else. Okay, that's all I know you'll have to figure everything else out on your own." Azrael stared at Pain before asking:

"So once puberty comes both my bloodlines will unlock?"

"Yes now go home and get ready for your team placement."

"Yes Kami-Sama," Azrael bowing and making his way to the door, before stopping and looking lack at Pain.

"I will become a God and I will enact pain and chaos on to those who wiped my family off the map and out of history. I will also rebuild my clan. Thank you... Tou-san," before closing the door behind him. Pain slumped in the seat of his throne. Before a presence made itself known.

"Well that went pretty much the way I thought it would but I didn't think that God would get embarrassed," a figure made its way out from the shadows of the room revealing Konan with a grin across her face.

"Uh-huh, next time you're doing it." Causing Konan to laugh at her old friend.

**~X~ **

A week past and we see Azrael making his way to the academy. Citizens pausing what they're doing and bowing towards him. Slowly it started to annoy the young demigod, so he started to walk faster. Arriving outside his classroom he walks through the open door noticing he wasn't the only one here, he takes his seat at the back of the class. Observing the only other person in the room, he notices that it is a very stunning girl. Red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Standing at a height of 4'10 impressive for a 10-year-old. Very light skin. Blue eyes that show knowledge and superiority over everything with a hint of playfulness. All in all, she was a very gorgeous person. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned around and stared at him in his eyes before tilting her head to the side in a cute manner. Before a smile made its way on her face. Azrael didn't notice his own smile meeting hers. Before this could go one any longer students started to flood the classroom making them break their stares as she turned around. Azrael thinking to himself how he didn't notice someone who looks like that for the last 3 years.

The seats started to fill up as the teacher came into the room.

"Alright settle down. These last 3 years have gone by fast but I've built bonds with each and every one of you. After today we won't be teacher and student, but comrades in arms. I hope for very successful careers for each of you. Also, for the boys, starting today you can look for your first Kunoichi slave but be warned that some of you might not be successful so try your best cause Some Kunoichi are mighty and they are waiting for the right master. Now I will read off the teams you are assigned to…" Azrael turned out until he heard his own team. "Team 7 will be Azrael…" my head popped up at this. "Rias Gremory." The girl with the red hair gained a smile on her face.

'So that's her name ' Azrael thought to himself.

"And Meiko Shiraki." A girl with grey hair looked over at her new teammates nervously. "Your jounin sensei will be Lady Konan." Now a wolf-like grin made its way across Azrael's face. All the other students complained it wasn't fair before the teacher told them to shut up.

"Team 8 will be Kaneki Ken, Broly, and Azula your sensei is Hei ."

"Team 9 will be Akeno Himejima, Shizuka Marikawa, and Akuto Sai your sensei is Yudachi."

"Your jounin senseis will come and pick you up…" the teacher was cut off by a flock of paper coming into the room through the window and door forming the Angel herself.

"Team seven meet me on the roof" she stated before the paper bursts disappearing through different cracks throughout the room. Azrael raises his hand to the ceiling before disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

~X~

Upon the roof, Konan was waiting for her team to show up before a loud crack was heard as lightning struck the spot in front of her revealing Azrael in a crouching position.

"So you're my sensei… Kaa-San." Azrael states while standing up, a smile graced his lips before his face became serious. "I know you were listening to me and Tou-San's conversation. I am going to let you know now that nothing will stop me from placing my judgment on the villages and rebuilding my clan… not even you!" Laughter rang out into the never-ending rain of Ame.

"You are strong for your age I give you that but you still got along way to go before I take your threats seriously… I wasn't going to stand in your way, those villages need to understand pain. Why would I stand in your way of rebuilding your clan?" Konan says cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know maybe you would stop me from spreading my seed and using my bloodline."

"No, you have my blessing to… use as many...people as you need to, to rebuild your clan," Konan stated with a blush glowing on her face. "But one question, what are you going to name your clan since you have no last name?"

"...I'll figure it out eventually," Azrael replies embarrassed that he forgot something critical as that.

"Well, you can't start building your clan yet till you have a name."

"Yeah I know but I was going to wait till I unlocked my bloodlines before I decided to rebuild my clan."

"Smart, maybe you co…" Konan was cut off by the sound of footsteps reaching the top of the staircase. The last two teammates have finally made it to the rooftop. All of them settling into a corner of the rooftop, where they get a great view of the village. "Starting today we are team seven. We will work together for the will of Kami. We will start by going around for introductions. I will go first… My name is Konan, I like rain, paper, and helping Kami do his bidding. I dislike traitors, those who abandon their comrades and Danzo. My hobbies are making origami, serving Kami-sama, and raising my son. My goals are to serve Kami, to help my son with his goals. Now grey hair you go!"

"...h-hello my name is M-Meiko Shiraki. I l-like eating new foods, reading, and m-meeting new people. I dislike people who m-make fun of my hair, traitors, and most of the other g-girls from the academy. My h-hobbies are cooking, reading, and t-training. My goals are to become confident and strong, to serve K-Kami-sama, and hopefully m-make some friends." Stated Meiko, nervousness throughout her whole body. Unable to look anyone in the eyes, as she looked down at her feet.

'A self-conscious one, I'm going to have to break her out of that' thought Konan.

'The other girls really did a number on her. If I hadn't befriended her yesterday she would be worse than she already is,' Rias thinks to herself.

'Hmmm… interesting' thought Azrael.

"You next red."

"..My name is Rias Gremory. I like the Gremory clan, ruin, and strength. I hate traitors. Those who try to persecute my clan and tomatoes. I like to paint, study, and meet powerful people. My goals are to become the strongest Kunoichi, become clan head and start a family."

"I'm so glad I didn't get any fangirls," thought Konan.

"Up next emo."

"My name is Azrael. I like training, wolves, learning new things and girls. I hate traitors, people taking what is mine and three out of the five main great nations. I like to train, read, and spend time with girls. My goals are to ascend to Godhood, to make Ame a great nation, and to rebuild my clan."

'You that sounds about right.' Thought Konan.

'Wow so cool!' Is what was running through Meiko's head.

'You're such an interesting person Azrael' thought Rias.

"Well you all better get used to each other because tomorrow I will be training you three into the ground," Konan said before disappearing in a flock of paper. Leaving the three new genins by themselves. Azrael stood up and was about to perform his lightning shunsin when Meiko started talking.

"H-Hey do you g-guys want to go g-get something to e-eat?" Asked Meiko before returning her gaze towards her feet. "I understand if you don't wa…."

"Yes, I would be happy to go out to eat with you." Responded Rias before looking towards Azrael. "Would you like to join us?" Rias closed her eyes and Azrael swore he saw the Shinigami behind her. Azrael just stared at them for a while before sighing and nodding his head. Rias smiled when she saw the look of happiness come across Meiko's face. So, the group started walking to find a place to eat. Azrael hung back as they walked, observing Rias ad Meiko interact. They were laughing and giggling. Smiling towards each other.

'Both have a beautiful smile… wait why did I think that' a blush started to form on his cheeks. 'Why did I get placed on the same team as two really cute girls? I'm going to have to get him back for this… unless he did this to help me with my goals once I unlock my bloodline' the realization dawned on him how much of a genius his old man is.

"...Hey!" shouted Rias, snapping her fingers in front of my face. Shaking the thoughts from my head before replying.

"What?"

"We asked where you wanted to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," he stated before disappearing into a crack of lightning. A look of shock was stricken across Rias's face before it quickly changed into anger. A look of sadness washed over the face of Meiko. Red energy started to cover Rias's form before she opened a portal dragging Meiko into it with her.

A crack of lightning crashed into the top of a building a couple of streets away revealing Azrael. Before he could even move a red portal opened behind him and out stepped Rias and Meiko. Azrael noticing the rope in Rias's hands he puts his hands up in protest. "Please don't do this," he says before leaping across rooftops. Rias chased after him dragging Meiko with her. Leaping throughout the village with Rias and Meiko on his tail, Azrael goes to leap when his foot slides and he falls face-first into the alleyway floor. Causing cracks to form underneath him. Rias lands next to him, a glint in her eyes as she wrapped the rope around him and dragged him to the nearest restaurant. Never noticing the smile upon the face of Konan before flying off.

Rias and Meiko were sitting at a ramen stand called Ichiraku's. Apparently, the owner's brother set up a shop in Konoha, while she set up a shop in Ame. Azrael still being tied up sat next to them staring at the bowl of ramen in front of him. His stomach started to growl causing his cheeks to get a little hot from embarrassment. Rias and Meiko giggled at Azrael before Rias picked up his chopsticks picking up some noodles and holding it towards his mouth. A grin spread across her face and laughter from Meiko brought a small smile to Azrael's face before he opened his mouth to eat the delicious noodles in front of him. The rest of the evening was spent laughing and telling stories before Meiko had to leave.

"Sorry I have to go home now. I h-hope after today we can be f-friends," Meiko states intimidated. Looking down at her in nervousness.

"I thought we were already friends?" Replied Rias with a smile on her face causing Meiko to get a warm feeling in her chest. Before looking at Azrael who had a neutral face, making Meiko feel sad on the inside. Rias stares at Azrael wondering what he will respond to the poor girl.

"...I've never had a friend before…" before he could respond any further an Ame anbu dropped down in front of them.

"Kami-sama requests your presence, Lord Azrael." Azrael nods to the Anbu before raising his hand to the sky and lightning struck down leaving only a scorched ground where he just stood. Anbu mutter cool underneath his breath before disappearing in a flicker.

Rias and Meiko stood there staring at the spot where Azrael stood before a sigh escaped Rias' mouth.

"I'm sure he considappeared in a flash out of the throne room. A sigh escaped his lips realizing the weight he just put on Azrael.

"I know you hate that you have to have him experience the true world of shinobi, but it's for the best." Stated Konan before making her way out the throne room.

"I hope so." Pain muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day team seven met at one of the empty training grounds. The sun was barely up as all three genin had bags under their eyes.

"First things first, what I got in my hand are chakra papers. When you flow your chakra into the paper it will tell you what nature you have. If it sliced in half then you have wind, soaks you have water, wrinkle you have lightning, burn if you have fire and crumple if you have Earth. Now each element is strong against another element and weak against another one. Staring with fire, fire is strong against wind but weak against water. Wind is weak against fire but strong against lightning. Lightning is weak against wind but strong against water. Water is weak against lightning but strong against fire. Earth is an element nature that does a good job against each it isn't stronger nor is it weaker than the other elements. Now each of you take a piece of the chakra paper and pour your chakra into it."

Meiko poured her chakra into the piece of paper and waited for a reaction to happen. The paper started to crumble into dust bringing a smile to Konan's face.

"You have the earth element. The element is good for defense and strength. Earth is a good element to help with strengthening your confidence," Konan smiles at the girl seeing her become happy that she will be of use to her team.

Next up is Rias as she poured her chakra into the paper. The paper reacted instantly as it burned and even caught on fire a little bit and the other side became damp. A look of shock graced Rias face as she looked towards her sensei.

"Very good you have the elements fire and water. Fire is a great offensive ability for range attacks, but what can make you strong is having its weakness as another element you can use. Water is good for healing and long range attacks. Being able to heal your teammates in case they get injured is very helpful for when we go to war." Rias smiled at the thought of being able to protect her new friends.

The last one to do it was Azrael. He already knew he was going to get lightning and water. But when he poured his chakra into the paper he didn't expect it to cut in half before one half wrinkled and the other became damp. He stared at his sensei in confusion, while Konan stared at the paper in shock. 'Three elements? That's super rare.'

"Amazing! Azrael you have three elements. Obviously you have lightning and water. I already explained water, so I'll explain lightning. Lightning is good for assassination moves. But it is also a very destructive element if used correctly. Now wind is a very deadly element. It can be used for defense and offense at the same time. While also being able to be used for long-distance and close range. I have to save the fact that altogether this team has all five chakras natures is just amazing. But we also need to train your bodies. So I want 500 laps around the village by sunset, 200 pushups, 200 sit ups, and go through the obstacle course 100 times. If you don't complete this training by sunset I'll add 200 more to each thing!" Konan said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Uhh, you're kidding right?" Asked Meiko hoping this was a cruel joke.

"Time is ticking you might want to start. Oh and another thing… don't even think about cheating or stopping before hand. If you do it will ne me you have to worry about, but Kami-Sama himself," Konan said as she sat down on a rock to watch. The members of Team Seven looked at each other sd before taking off around the village. Konan laughed to herself watching the cloud of dust form from where they were just standing. Konan watched as her students started to make their way down the dirty road. Knowing this will be a rough couple of months, she starts to put together a training regime. Konan started to devise a plan to get her team ready for the war that is to come. As the day went on Konan waited for her team to arrive back from their laps around the village. As she waited she saw her team arrive slowly. The first one to arrive was Azrael, not that she was surprised. The second his foot touched the training ground he fell over on his back gasping for air. Konan chuckles to herself before waiting for the next student to arrive. The next student to arrive was surprisingly Meiko. She thought that she would honestly be last based off of her personality, but as they say never judge a book by its cover. The last one to arrive was the remaining member Rias as now all three of the genin were sprawled out on the ground.

"No time to rest get up and get started on pushups," Konan commands as the three genin slowly getting started on the pushups. "It's getting close to sunset," Konan says with a sadistic grin on her face. After hearing this the genin started doing pushups at a fast pace. Konan laughs to herself at the tor… she means training her students are going through. As the sunsets reflecting on the waters that surround Ame, the last genin drops on the ground tired and dirty from the day's work. Konan sis on a boulder and smirks at the genin groaning and complaining.

"Well, that was very entertaining to watch," Konan says ignoring the death glares from the rest of the team. "You all better go home and get some rest because everyday we will be continuing this training everyday starting at 4 in the morning.

"Uh! You gotta be kidding me. Why do we gotta wake up so early for?"Azrael complains before something grazes against his cheek cutting it in the process. Holding his face Azrael looks at Konan in shock.

Konan's hand still stretched out starts to speak in a monotone voice. "Now would you want me to tell Kami-sama about all the complaining you have been doing. I'm sure he'll love to hear that you are going back on the promise you made with him." Azrael closes his mouth as he straightens himself out.

"There's no need for all that Konan-sensei," Azrael says raising his hands in front of him pleading. Konan smirks to herself before dismissing her students. She disappears in a flock of paper before reappearing on a building watching as her students talk to each other laughing.

'This is going to be an interesting couple of months,' Konan thinks to herself before disappearing to report back to Pain.

For the next 3 months Azrael, Rias, and Meiko got worked into the mud trying to build their bodies to handle the stress of being a ninja. Right now the members of team seven lay on the ground covered in bruises and clothes tattered trying to catch their breath. Konan looks at them impressed with their dedication trying to become strong.

"Okay from now on we will start the process of working on your elements. I will create clones to work with each of you." Konan says as she creates two clones who each goes with Meiko and Rias as the original goes with Azrael.

"Since you already know a good amount of lightning jutsu that me and Pain-sama have taught you, we will work on your wind."

"Before we work on my element can I ask you a question?"

"Sure whatever you like," Konan responded as she waited for Azrael to continue.

"When I graduated from the academy they brought up something about Shinobi and slaves what's that all about," Azrael asked waiting for Konan to answer.

"Oh, basically Shinobi are able to take on Kunoichi as slaves. You can also take on more than one you can either obtain them by beating them in battle or by them giving themselves to you on their own free will. But you can also take someone else's by beating both master and slave in battle. Once they are your slave you can do with them what you want. You also have to live under the same roof as your slaves."

"So, are you Pain-sama's slave?" Asked Azrael who has been wondering this question since the topic was brought up.

"No me and him have always been close. Plus he wants me to be happy and feels as though he can't give it to me. So, I don't have a master because they have either lost to me in battle or they think Kami-sama is already my master."

"Ohh okay. So am I able to take slaves from other villages?"

"Yes as long as you beat their masters and them also in battle. You can use this law to help rebuild your clan."

"I will keep this in mind when I obtain my bloodline limit," Azrael says as he hops up and starts going through elemental training as he held a leaf between his thumb and pointer finger. Focusing on his chakra to try to split the leaf in half. After a couple of minutes of nothing happening, Azrael throws the leaf down in frustration. "Do you know how hard it is to fucking do this when everything in the village is wet? There is no way I am going to be able to do this anytime soon." Konan cocked her head to the side in amusement at his sudden outburst.

"Welp, you have two years to figure it out. But I'll only give you this piece of advice…."

(2 years later)

Arriving at the front lines a couple of weeks ago Team seven has been gearing up to go to war. Azrael is 10 years old and has started to go through puberty. This activated his bloodline causing him to notice changes in his body. He remembers the promise he told Pain a while back. He always told himself he would start building his clan.

(Flashback)

Standing before Pain, Azrael speaks with him before going to the front lines tomorrow.

"Azrael I have watched you grow from the little baby to a ninja worth a title. This war is not only a chance to boost Ame's status as a village but also a chance for you to make a name for yourself. But for you to make a name for yourself you have to have a last name."

"I know Tou-San. I have thought long and hard these last three years but it dawned on me that is was beneath my nose this whole time. Even though we are not blood-related you have raised me as your own and turned me into the person standing before you today. I have decided to take on your last name. From now on I will be known as Azrael Uzumaki!" Azrael started staring into Pain's eyes as a smile formed on his face. He receives a nod of approval from Pain and turns to leave.

"Be safe out there...Sochi." Azrael stops not looking back.

"When I return I will be a man worthy of the title of Godhood. I will ascend to God status and will be stronger than ever. I will make my enemies fall before my feet… The world runs on power. Everything is determined by the superior power. I will show everyone on the battlefield **that** **I am the superior POWER!"** Azrael states as his form gives off a black aura. Azrael then continues to walk leaving the Throne room.

(Flashback ends)

Since that day Azrael has been in team seven's tent thinking about tomorrow's events. The entrance to the tent opens up revealing Rias' form walking in slightly damp from the constant rain. Rias walks over before sitting across from Azrael looking down at her feet for a while. Neither one saying anything as the sound of the rain hitting the tent continues infinitely. Before Azrael breaks the silence.

"...Where's Meiko?"

"She's talking to the jounin about defensive plans tomorrow."

"Oh," Azrael reminded.

"Yea…"

Silence fills the tent again as neither party says a word. Azrael Azra at the girl in front of him, not being able to take his eyes off her form. She was cute before but now she is starting to blossom into a beautiful girl. Her body has started to produce curves and her red hair glowed in the dim lighted tent. She's going to be a beautiful woman in the future. But he couldn't help but notice the slight look in her eyes that has been flashing in and out of them since they have been here.

"You're nervous about tomorrow aren't you?" Azrael said looking her in the eyes when her head snapped up at his words.

"N-n-nooo I-I … yeah, I guess you're right. I just.. I don't know. You hear stories of people dying in battle and you think it could never happen to you but now here we are genin about to be fighting on the front lines. I'm scared that something bad will happen and I'll be powerless to stop it," stated Rias as her eyes started to tear up. Before she felt a warm embrace wrap around her. Azrael wrapped his arms around her and slid her onto his lap as he spoke to her.

"It's okay to be nervous. Being nervous lets you know you are ready for tomorrow. Many people have been in the situation we are in right now. I know the feeling of being helpless. My family died protecting me when I was born," Azrael stated as Rias listened to what Azrael had to say.

"I'm not letting that happen again. For my new family, I will die protecting it. I don't want kids to go through what me and you went through. Put all your worries on me and I'll carry them for you. I will bear all the pain and sadness you feel. I will protect you from death, for death has never met a person like me. Tomorrow you and Meiko will be by my side and I'll protect you both till my last breath. I promise I will not let anything happen to either of you I swear on my life." Azrael says as he and Rias stare in each other's eyes there faces getting closer and closer. Their lips meeting melting all the worry that plagued Rias' mind. Azrael brings his hand up caressing her cheek as their tongues battled for dominance before Rias submitted. Picking her up Azrael carries her to her sleeping bag and laid her down kissing her neck. Rias moans start to fill the tent as Azrael suckled on her neck. Rias grabs one of Azrael's hands and places it on her breast. Azrael started to knee her beast while pinning her arms above her head. Pausing their kiss Azrael lifts off her shirt exposing bandages covering her developing bust. Pulling off his tight black shirt revealing his defined body. Suckling on her nipple while his hand reached down slipping in her pants fingering her tight pussy. Rias moans in Azrael's ear feeling her pussy become overwhelmed in pleasure. Azrael starts leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach before he pulls off her pants exposing her leaking pussy. Licking his lips before licking and eating her snatch as though he had been starved.

Rias gripped his hair forcing Azrael farther into her as he caused her to cum. Her legs tighten around his head as she screamed in pleasure. Azrael got up kicking his pants off unleashing his 9-inch erection.

Azrael lowered his dick to her sopping wet lips. The sensation of the head of his penis piercing her lips forced a moan from her own. "Please Azrael-kun…please fuck me," Rias whined as the touch of his penis sending electric bolts of pleasure all throughout her body.

Azrael nodded and slowly guided himself into her wet folds. Azrael felt like he was being enveloped by a warm liquid heat that pumped his penis like a machine. He stopped when he felt a barrier stopping his descent further into her. "It's okay Azrael-Kun. Do it." Azrael didn't waste a moment as he forcefully tore through her barrier causing her to shriek out in pain.

"Are you okay Rias-chan?" Azrael asks very concernedly at the pain he caused her. Rias nodded with a smile, "Yeah I'm fine Azrael-Kun. It always hurts the first time. Please continue." Azrael nodded as her folds were sending him over the edge.

Azrael pumped himself into her gently as she gasped in pain and pleasure that drove Azrael wild as he attacked her pussy violently.

"Oh fuck! Please Azrael-Kun, not so hard." Rias moaned gripping the tree with all her might.

"I'm sorry Rias-chan. It's like you're sucking me in. I can't control it." Azra said as he pounded violently into her somehow picking up speed.

"Azrael-Kun I'm going to cum…cum with me," Rias said as she spun around and held onto Azrael's neck looking him into his eyes.

"AZRAEL-KUN!" Rias shouted as she came tightening her pussy around Azrael's cock sending Azrael over the edge.

"RIAS-CHAN!" Azrael yelled flooding her pussy with his seed, which triggered a second orgasm into the girl. She shivered in pleasure as she looked into Azrael's eyes.

"I love you Azrael-Kun," Rias said giving the boy a small kiss.

"I love you-"

"What are you two doing?" A voice said as Rias and Azrael turned to the voice seeing it to be Meiko.

Azrael and Rias didn't know what to do as they were caught in the act. Meiko stared at them in shock with a hint of red on her cheeks. Azrael finally stood up his 9-inch erection standing firm as he made his way over to Meiko. Meiko's eyes stayed on Azrael's member as he got super close to her. His member pressing against her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smashed his lips against hers. As they continued their makeout session, Azrael's hand found their way to Meiko's developing chest rubbing and pinching her nipples. Ending the kiss Azrael drags her over to the sleeping bag and makes her sit with Rias.

"You remember when we graduated from the academy three years ago, the conversation sensei said about shinobi taking on Kunoichi as slaves?" Azrael asked, seeing them both nod. "Well, since we are officially fighting tomorrow I thought it would be best to claim you two as mine. We've grown closer over the last couple of years and I can truly say I care about the both of you. I don't want anything to happen to either one of you and if you don't have the mark of a slave they will try to claim you for themselves and I don't want that happening. I want you both to bear the mark of being mine. I want to rebuild my clan and I want you both to help me begin this process either once we become jounin." He turns to Rias before speaking again. "I know your dream is to become clan head of the Gremory clan. I know about the clan laws that if I were to eventually marry you that I would become the head of the Gremory clan, but I will work to become the Amekage so you can keep the title as clan head once you get it. So, what do you say?" The two girls are silent for a moment before they both answer Azrael's offer.

"You already know how I feel. I trust you with my life and I was actually waiting for you to ask me," Rias says looking at Azrael slyly before they both turned their attention towards Meiko who hasn't said anything.

"...I have always wanted to be loved and accepted by you." She says staring right into Azrael's eyes. "To me you are strong and I wanted to seem worthy in your eyes. To be able to stand beside you and not to be considered a liability. I accept your offer. I care about you a whole lot, I just thought you only cared for Rias." Meiko says looking over at her two teammates with love exploding from her eyes. Azrael one arm around Meiko and another around Rias before sinking his teeth into their necks. A seal forms on their necks in the form of the Uzumaki seal crest. Feeling tired all three of them fell asleep on the sleeping bag.


End file.
